The present invention relates to a method for integrating devices (elements) such as transistors by using thin film semiconductor, and more particularly to a method for producing plural thin film devices by using a linear laser beam with no dispersion of characteristics thereof, and also to a thin film device produced by the technique.
Recently, various studies have been increasingly made on reduction in a temperature of a producing process of semiconductor devices because it is required that semiconductor devices must be formed on an insulating substrate such as glass which is low in cost and has high processability. The reduction of the producing process temperature of semiconductor devices is also required to promote microstructure design of devices and multilayer structure of devices.
In a semiconductor producing process, it is often required to perform crystallization of amorphous components contained in a semiconductor material or an amorphous semiconductor material, restoration of crystallinity of a semiconductor material which is originally crystalline, but reduced in crystallinity due to irradiation of ions, or further improvement of crystallinity of a semiconductor material having crystalline. For these requirements, thermal annealing is utilized. When silicon is used as a semiconductor material, the crystallization of amorphous material (components), the restoration of crystallinity, the improvement of crystallinity and the like are performed by annealing at 600.degree. C. to 1100.degree. C. for 0.1 to 48 hours or more.
In the thermal annealing, the processing time may be set to a shorter value as the process temperature increases, however, no effect can be obtained at 500.degree. C. or less. Thus, for the reduction of the process temperature, it is required to replace the process based on the thermal annealing by another method. In particular, when a glass substrate is used, since the heat resistance temperature of the glass substrate is about 600.degree. C., the other method is required to be comparable with the conventional thermal annealing at the process temperature of 600.degree. C. or less.
As a method of satisfying the requirement is known a technique of performing various annealing treatments by irradiating a laser light to a semiconductor material. Much attention is paid to the laser light irradiation technique as a ultimate low temperature process. This is because the laser light can be irradiated into only a desired limited portion with high energy which is comparable with the energy of the thermal annealing, and also it is not needed to expose the overall substrate to a high temperature.
Two methods have been mainly proposed for the laser light irradiation. In a first method, a continuous oscillation laser such as an argon ion laser is used to irradiate a spot-shaped beam onto a semiconductor material. The semiconductor material is melted and then gradually solidified due to the difference of an energy distribution within a beam and the movement of the beam, to crystallize the semiconductor material. In a second method, a large energy laser pulse is irradiated onto a semiconductor material using a pulse oscillation laser such as an excimer laser, and then the semiconductor material is instantaneously melted and solidified to progress crystal growth of the semiconductor material.
The first method has a problem that the processing needs a long time. This is because the maximum energy of the continuous oscillation laser is limited and thus the size of the beam spot is set in mm-square order at maximum. The second method has extremely large maximum laser energy, and mass production can be more improved by using a spot beam of several centimeters square or more.
However, when a substrate having a large area is processed with a square or rectangular beam usually used, the beam must be moved in right and left directions and in up and down directions. Thus, it needs further improvement in mass production.
The great improvement can be performed by a method of deforming the beam in a line shape, setting the width of the beam to exceed the length of the substrate to be processed and scanning the beam relatively to the substrate. The term "scanning" means that the linear laser is superposedly irradiated while displaced little by little.
However, In the technique of superposedly irradiating the linear pulse laser while displaced little by little, stripes are necessarily formed on the surface of the semiconductor material to which the laser beam is irradiated. These stripes have a large effect on the characteristics of devices which are formed or will be formed on the semiconductor material. Particularly, this effect is critical when plural elements must be formed on a substrate so that the characteristic of each device is uniform. In such a case, the characteristic of each stripe is uniform, there occurs dispersion in characteristic between stripes.
There is a problem with respect to uniformity of the irradiation effect in the annealing using the line-shaped laser light. High uniformity means that the same device characteristics can be obtained over a substrate when devices are formed at any portions on the substrate. Improvement of uniformity means that crystallinity of a semiconductor material is made uniform. The following manner is used to improve the uniformity.
It has been known that, to moderate nonuniformity of the laser irradiation effect and improve its uniformity, it is better to preliminarily irradiate a weaker pulse laser light (hereinafter referred to as preliminary irradiation) before irradiation of an intense pulse laser light (hereinafter referred to as main irradiation). This effect is very high, and it can reduce the dispersion of the characteristics and thus remarkably improve the characteristics of a semiconductor device circuit.
The reason why the preliminary irradiation is effective to obtain the uniformity of a film resides in that a film of a semiconductor material containing an amorphous portion has such a property that the absorptance of the semiconductor material to laser energy is very different from that of a polycrystalline film or a single crystalline film. That is, a two stage irradiation acts as follows: the amorphous portion remaining in the film is crystallized by a first irradiation process, and then the whole crystallization is promoted by a second irradiation process. By promoting the crystallization moderately, the nonuniformity of stripes occurring on the semiconductor material due to the linear laser irradiation can be suppressed to some degree. Thus, the uniformity of the irradiation effect of the laser light can be remarkably improved, and the stripes are made visually relatively inconspicuous.
However, when a large number of (in several thousands or several ten thousands order) semiconductor devices such as thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed on a glass substrate, for example, in an active matrix type liquid crystal display, no satisfaction can be obtained in the uniformity of the effect even when the laser irradiation method based on the two stage irradiation is used.
As described above, the annealing using an excimer laser light which is processed into a linear beam is excellent from the viewpoint that it can be matched with a large area device design, however, it has a disadvantage in the uniformity of the effect.